Amores Verdaderos
by Roxy Masen C
Summary: Todos decían que lo suyo no era amor, que solo era pasatiempo y que cuando acabara la atracción todo volvería a ser como antes.Dicen que el matrimonio es para siempre y duradero.Dicen que el amor a segunda vista no dos ellos sabían que nada era como los demás decían, Sabian que tenían que luchar contra todos para que se dieran todos cuenta de que el amor verdadero existe.
1. Prefacio

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, lugares y algunos lugares son míos.**_

**_prefacio_**

**_Antes de ti, no,  
yo no creía en Romeos, Julietas, muriendo de amor.  
Esos dramas no me robaban la calma, pero la historia cambió,  
pero esta historia me cambió..._**

_**Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,**_  
_**cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma.**_  
_**Dicen que lo nuestro es tan solo pasajero,**_  
_**pero qué sabe la gente lo que siento cuando callan.**_

_**Y ahora tú,**_  
_**llegaste a mí, amor,**_  
_**y sin mas cuentos apuntas directo en medio del alma.**_  
_**Ahora tú,**_  
_**llegaste a mí, oh, no,**_  
_**sin previo aviso, sin un permiso, como si nada.**_  
_**Ahora tú...**_

_**Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,**_  
_**cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma.**_  
_**Dicen que lo nuestro es tan solo pasajero,**_  
_**pero qué sabe la gente lo que siento cuando callan.**_

_**Y ahora tú,**_  
_**llegaste a mí, amor,**_  
_**y sin mas cuentos apuntas directo en medio del alma.**_  
_**Ahora tú,**_  
_**llegaste a mí, oh, no,**_  
_**sin previo aviso, sin un permiso, como si nada.**_  
_**Ahora tú,**_  
_**llegaste a mí...**_

_**Y ahora tú,**_  
_**llegaste a mí, amor,**_  
_**y sin mas cuentos apuntas directo en medio del alma.**_  
_**Ahora tú,**_  
_**llegaste a mí, oh, no,**_  
_**sin previo aviso, sin un permiso, como si nada.**_

_**Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,**_  
_**cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma — Ahora tu- Malu.**_


	2. Capitulo I

_- Música recomendada para este capitulo: To Build a Home de The Cinematic Orchesta. (la podrán encontrar en mi perfil)_

_Capítulo beteado por Karen Bennett Cullen, Beta FFAD: wwwfacebookcom/ groups/ betasffaddiction/_

_**Amores Verdaderos**_

_**Capítulo 1 **_

Siempre era lo mismo con ella, jamás salía de su caparazón, no podía dejar que vean aquellos sentimientos que le afectaban más de la cuenta. Siempre se mostraba fuerte y entera, solo en pocas ocasiones se desmoronaba y se veía como lo que en realidad era, una chica frágil que necesitaba alguien que la protegiera del mundo cruel que se encontraba a su alrededor. Estaba sola en el mundo y no quería seguir llorando por todo lo que le habían hecho, su único novio la dejó porque no quiso tener sexo con él, su nombre era Tyler y no fue una linda manera de darse cuenta de que estaba siendo la burla de todo el instituto. Tyler era un buen muchacho y tenía las hormonas revolucionadas pero no soportó la negativa de Bella por lo que encontró consuelo en Lauren una chica rubia que tenía a todos los hombres del colegio babeando. Bella los descubrió en el baño de mujeres del instituto y, sin importarle que su novia lo hubiera atrapado con las manos en la masa, siguió en lo que estaba, rompiendo así el corazón de Bella en cientos de pedazos. Además, estaba la enfermedad de su madre y no quería preocuparla con sus cosas por lo que decidió callar lo que la traía llorando por los rincones del pequeño pueblo de Forks.

Tenía que ser fuerte como su madre lo fue hasta el día en que dejó esta tierra y por más que le costara, no se dejaría pisotear por nadie más. En una manera no muy elegante sorbió su nariz y con la manga de su chaqueta limpió sus lágrimas. Hoy sería la última vez que vería la tumba de su madre, bueno quizás no la última sino que reduciría las visitas a una vez al mes, o ese era su plan hasta ahora. No sabía si daría resultado, pero al menos lo intentaría. Tenía que seguir con su vida y no podía hacerlo de esta manera, yendo todos los días al cementerio; ella siempre estaba allí, hablando con su madre y preguntándole a Dios por qué le había pasado todo esto, lloraba hasta que sus ojos se hinchaban y se ponían rojos.

Isabella Swan había crecido en el tranquilo pueblo de Forks y aunque su madre amara el sol pensó que ese sería un buen lugar para la crianza de una niña. Bella tenía 18 años y su madre había fallecido tras haber sufrido 2 años de cáncer de mama. Eran solo ellas dos, ya que su padre jamás quiso hacerse cargo de un bebé que venía cuando solo tenía 17 años; Charlie estaba en el apogeo de su juventud y no tenía tiempo ni intenciones de criar a un bebé, no podía dejar todo lo que tenía planeado por el descuido de una chica con la cual había salido un par de veces, no iba a dejar que una bebé interrumpiera sus planes. Por lo tanto Renée tuvo que hacerse cargo de su hija. Renée tenía 16 años cuando Isabella vino al mundo, estaba sola y no tenía la ayuda de nadie, su madre la había corrido de la casa al enterarse del embarazo y todo el mundo le cerró las puertas en su nariz. Aun así Renée salió adelante para que su hija tuviera todo lo que necesitara.

Bella, como su madre solía llamarla, creció solo con la figura de una madre luchadora y guerrera. A pesar de que su madre Marie no la ayudó cuando supo lo del embarazo, Renée hizo todo lo que tenía en sus manos para que a su hija no le faltara nada. Y a pesar de todos los errores que había cometido en el camino supo sacar a su hija adelante.

Renée vio que su hija tenía una moral alta y valores que estaban anclados en su corazón. De esa forma pudo cerrar los ojos, dejarse llevar por la oscuridad y, finalmente, descansar en paz, aunque le dolía dejar sola a Bella.

Bella ese día lloró como jamás lo había hecho y se sintió aún más sola de lo que en realidad estaba. Recordó uno de los últimos momentos de su madre, ella la había visto llorar cuando había recibido la noticia del cáncer; ambas tenían planes y sueños que se vieron rotos cuando le dijeron que si no se sometía a la quimioterapia sería poco el tiempo que le quedaba con vida. Además, los médicos se dieron cuenta de la existencia de la enfermedad demasiado tarde, el cáncer se había ramificado levemente hacia sus pulmones por lo que irían viendo lo que sucedía con el. Renée muy a su pesar aceptó el tratamiento sabiendo que afectaría económicamente a su casa, pero aún así tenía que hacerlo si esa era una manera de mantenerse viva y al lado de su hija. Bella en cada quimioterapia había estado al lado de su madre.

Después de 12 sesiones de quimioterapia, los médicos le informaron que ya no podían hacer nada más por ella, el cáncer había avanzado mucho más de lo que habían creído y el tiempo de vida de Renée poco a poco se iba acabando; si hacían las tres sesiones que quedaban no serviría de nada ya que la enfermedad estaba demasiado avanzada y solo quedaba esperar lo inevitable. Los médicos solo la dejaron con medicamentos para el dolor y nada más. Bella no entendía porque le tenía que pasar esto, su madre era joven y ella la necesitaba más que nunca. Muchos en el pueblo murmuraban que la enfermedad era un castigo de Dios por haber traído al mundo una niña sin estar casada, pero lo que más le dolía a Bella era ver a su madre gritar del dolor y vomitar a causa de este. Muchas veces Isabella flaqueó hasta que el día llegó. Fue difícil para ella despedir a su madre pero recordó las palabras que Renée le dijo:

—Tienes que ser fuerte, no dejes que nadie te hiera y sé tu misma. Yo siempre estaré orgullosa de ti. —Eso fue lo que le dio a Bella la fuerza para seguir adelante.

—No te vayas, por favor —rogó Bella junto a la cama de su madre. Estaban en el hospital y a Bella le costaba mucho dejar ir a su madre, no quería quedarse sola, no quería tener que enterrar a su madre y no podía ni siquiera imaginárselo.

—Estarás bien y yo siempre estaré a tu lado —susurró Renée ya sin fuerzas. Estaba cansada, sabía que había llegado el momento y rogaba a Dios que le diera fuerzas a su hija para que siguiera luchando como hasta ahora.

Hace más de un mes que Renée falleció, esos días fueron los más duros para Bella. En el funeral solo habían estado unas cuantas personas, que más que para apoyar habían ido solo para aumentar el chismorreo. Bella estaba sola contra el dolor. Fue unas semanas antes de las fiestas de fin de año. Fue la navidad y año nuevo más duro para Bella. No celebró ninguna de las fiestas. En navidad solo cenó y se durmió temprano, así pasaron las semanas, solamente se levantaba cuando iba al cementerio.

El día del entierro solo estaba Bella y un cura que dio una breves palabras. Nadie la acompañó ni siquiera para chismear. Cuando el cura terminó se marchó, ya que había comenzado a llover torrencialmente y no le gustaba estar mojado. Allí Bella lloró como jamás lo había hecho, ese día confirmó que estaba sola en el mundo y le tocaba seguir luchando para vivir. Le tocaba ser adulta y comportarse como tal.

Una vez más, Bella se limpió las lágrimas y arregló las flores que había llevado para su madre, le había comprado un ramo de tulipanes, eran los favoritos de Reneé. A lo lejos vio un cortejo encabezado por un ataúd de color café oscuro que parecía muy caro, todas las personas iban muy bien vestidas y se notaba que tenían mucho dinero. Las mujeres iban con vestidos negros, zapatos altos, medias negras y abrigos oscuros, Bella se preguntó que hacían personas de la alta sociedad en el pobre cementerio de Forks. Los hombres con un elegante traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, además todos llevaban unos lentes negros para ocultar el dolor o bien solo para pasar desapercibidos en el pequeño pueblo de Forks. Bella dejó de mirar a toda esa gente elegante, se concentró en su dolor y en todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Al terminar de arreglar las flores se despidió de su madre con una leve sonrisa, prometiendo que volvería pronto y que le traería más flores. Se arregló su ropa y salió del cementerio rumbo a su casa; reparó en los coches de lujo que estaban estacionados a ambos lados de la calle, ya que todos los coches del pueblo estaban destartalados y bastantes viejos. ¿Quiénes serían? Se preguntó Bella, pero como su curiosidad pudo más, se acercó a uno de los guardias que estaba de pie en una de las puertas.

—Disculpe, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? —El guardia miró a Bella reconociéndola y sonrió. Le daba pena ver a la chica sola en el cementerio llorando día tras día.

—Dime, aunque creo saber lo que me preguntarás —respondió el guardia mirando a los lujosos coches. Bella sonrió tímidamente.

—Bueno, ¿quiénes son? —preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

—Son los Cullen-Masen —contestó el guardia mirando a Bella pero al ver que ella tenía una mirada confusa decidió seguir hablando—. Hace unos días falleció el dueño de la cadena de restaurantes_ "Sweet Dream's"_ —concluyó el guardia.

—Oh. —Fue lo único que pudo responder Bella. Conocía por fuera uno de los restaurantes de esa cadena y muchas veces soñó con comer allí con su madre, pero jamás pudieron pagar una cena allí.

—Sí, fue repentino. Uno de sus nietos lo encontró en su despacho y el otro viajó desde Londres para su funeral. —Bella asintió, suspiró y rogó a Dios que les diera paz en estos momentos de dolor, sabía muy bien que era una situación bastante difícil.

— ¿Y cómo se llamaba el dueño? —Bella se quedó mirando a las personas que a lo lejos despedían a su ser querido, algunos estaban abrazados entre sí y otros estaban más alejados teniendo privacidad en su dolor. Bella fijó sus ojos en un chico de cabellos cobrizos que estaba de rodillas llorando y tenía una de sus manos sobre el ataúd. Bella tragó ruidosamente ya que sabía lo difícil que era dejar partir a ese ser querido que más amabas.

—Thomas Cullen —respondió el guardia mirando a Bella.

—Gracias —murmuró Bella, el guardia asintió y ella se marchó sin decir más, se alejó del cementerio, en unos minutos entraría a trabajar.

Con su madre habían llegado a un acuerdo, trabajaría solo en las tardes, así no dejaría de lado la escuela y ayudaría con los gastos de la casa. Bella comenzó a buscar trabajo en el pueblo de Forks pero no había tenido suerte hasta que los señores Newton le ofrecieron un puesto en su ferretería y aunque no tenía idea de nada de piezas y herramientas, aceptó la oferta que era bastante buena para una chica de 16 años. Ahora sabía muchas cosas y se manejaba muy bien dentro de la tienda.

Al llegar a su casa corrió al baño para ducharse y marcharse a trabajar. Hacía frío, estaban en pleno invierno y ya había acabado el colegio, tenía que armar un plan para lo que venía ahora. El frio no impediría a Bella salir a trabajar, ahora era ella quien estaba a cargo y tenía cuentas que pagar. Su casa era de un solo piso, tenía un living-comedor y frente a esta habitación estaba la cocina, luego venía el baño y al final del pasillo estaban los dormitorios de ambas. El dormitorio de Renée estaba igual que como lo dejó, Bella no había cambiado nada y muchas veces se iba a dormir a la cama de su madre buscando compañía y que el dolor en su pecho fuera menor.

Al terminar la ducha Bella se secó y vistió con su respectivo uniforme que consistía en un _jean _azul oscuro, una camiseta gris de manga larga y una chaqueta sin mangas que en la espalda decía _"Ferretería Newton"_ con unas letras demasiado chillonas para el gusto de Bella, pero en eso ella no podía opinar solo acatar. Se puso su abrigo negro y su bufanda verde esmeralda, con el cabello un poco húmedo se colocó su gorro gris, para nada combinaba pero no le importaba. Poniéndose sus botas de invierno salió de la casa hacia la ferretería, tenía treinta minutos para llegar.

Concentrada en no caerse comenzó a caminar hacia su trabajo, la calle estaba vacía ya que hacía demasiado frío como para que alguien anduviera por las calles, además era la hora de almuerzo, todos deberían estar comiendo tranquilamente. Bella se fijó que venían varios coches a toda velocidad, reconoció los autos lujosos que estaban en el cementerio, paró su caminar y esperó a que todos los coches pasaran.

Los coches iban pasando y Bella fijó su mirada en aquella melena cobriza que iba en un _Mercedes Benz_, se ubicaba en el asiento trasero pero miraba hacia donde estaba Bella, sus ojos aún estaban cubiertos por los lentes de sol oscuros que llevaba en el cementerio. Bella sintió pena por aquella familia que estaba pasando por ese dolor, ella sabía muy bien el dolor que todo eso provocaba. Los coches pasaron y Bella volvió a tomar su camino, llegando finalmente a la ferretería de los Newton.

Desde ese instante se prometió que sería fuerte y feliz, ahorraría dinero para poder estudiar, encontraría el amor, tendría hijos y nietos. Y siempre les contaría sobre su abuela Renée, siempre la recordaría como era. Una mujer llena de vida y sueños, una mujer soñadora que a pesar de las dificultades salió adelante con su hija pequeña y logró hacer de ella una gran mujer.

Edward Anthony Cullen Masen de 26 años de edad era el hijo menor de Esme y Carlisle Cullen, Emmett Thomas Cullen Masen de 28 años era el hijo mayor y ya estaba casado con Rosalie Lillian Hale. Esta familia adinerada y de buenos recursos se encontraba hoy bajo el dolor de perder a Thomas Cullen, padre de Carlisle y dueño de la cadena de restaurantes _"Sweet Dream's_", negocio que hoy quedaba en el aire por no saber quién se haría cargo de la empresa familiar. Carlisle era una eminencia en el área médica, cirujano de reconocimiento no quería seguir el camino de su padre, ese tema había sido causa de discusión entre ambos hombres. A Esme, que se mantenía alejada del tema, le dolía que su suegro fuera demasiado duro con su esposo pero ahora no sabía muy bien que pensar, Thomas ya no estaba y ahora alguien tenía que tomar las riendas de la empresa.

Emmett tenía su propia familia y sea cual sea la resolución del testamento que dejó Thomas, él se aseguraría de realizar todo al pie de la letra. Emmett estudió administración de Empresas en California y allí conoció a Rosalie. Nadie pensaría que la _Barbie_ de la fraternidad se enamoraría del payaso de la clase, pero después de varias citas y muchas fiestas, comenzaron su noviazgo. Todo iba viento en popa hasta que terminaron sus carreras y sin que nadie lo imaginara, Rose quedó embarazada. Ambos estaban felices y más enamorados que nunca. Se casaron y toda la familia estaba ilusionada con la llegada de ese bebé. Día tras día, la pareja se daba cuenta de que algo no estaba bien porque la barriga de Rose crecía mucho más de lo normal, pero el médico les dijo que todo estaba bien y que el bebé sería una niña. Emmett no podía más de la felicidad por lo que decidieron volver a Forks para estar más tranquilos en el momento del parto. Emmett hizo los papeleos de su empresa y lo trasladaron a Port Ángeles. La empresa consistía en una tienda deportiva, les iba bien y a Emmett le gustaban los deportes de todo tipo.

Al momento de la mudanza y en pleno aeropuerto Rosalie comenzó a tener dolores de parto. Emmett sin saber muy bien que hacer tomó a Rose y se la llevó al hospital. Cuando llegaron, Emmett se bajó del coche, corrió dentro del establecimiento y gritó que su esposa estaba teniendo a su hija, pero se dio cuenta de que Rose no estaba a su lado. Había dejado a su esposa en el coche, con los nervios no pensó y corrió. Rose divertida por la situación salió como pudo del coche y caminó hacia el hospital.

A mitad de camino Emmett encontró a Rose y una enfermera le ayudó con una silla de ruedas. El médico tranquilizó a Emmett y ayudó a Rose. Mientras que los doctores atendían a Rose, Emmett llamó a su familia para avisarle de la llegada de su hija. Edward desde Londres le mandaba unas sinceras felicitaciones, pero no tenía ánimos de ver como su hermano era feliz con la mujer que amaba mientras que él sufría por una pérdida que jamás podría olvidar. Emmett consiente de lo que su hermano estaba pasando decidió no insistir en que volviera a Estados unidos a conocer a su hija. Los padres de Emmett llegaron al hospital justo cuando Emmett estaba entrando para presenciar el parto de su bebé. Ambos padres les dieron algunos consejos para que estuviera tranquilo y que ayudara a Rose en todo. Tomando en cuenta los consejos de sus padres, entró para ver como su hija nacía.

Para sorpresa de todos, al momento de que la niña nació se dieron cuenta de que no solo era un bebé sino que inmediatamente salió otro bebé, un niño. Sin que nadie lo supiera Rose había tenido mellizos. Emmett lloraba de la emoción, ahora no tenía solo una hija sino que también tenía un hijo. Ese varón que todo padre busca.

Los médicos se llevaron a los bebés para hacerle los exámenes de rigor, Rose estaba completamente desconcertada y solo quería saber si sus bebés estaban bien. Emmett la consolaba tratando de salir del _shock_, aún no le había dicho nada a sus padres y tenía que hacerlo pronto. Ellos tenían que ayudarlo a comprar cosas de niño, ya que todo lo que tenía era de niña.

Después de unos minutos unas enfermeras les trajeron a los bebés, ambos estaban bien y saludables. Rose sonreía feliz al igual que Emmett quien sostenía a su hijo. Ahora tenían que pensar en nombres para los recién nacidos.

Los padres de Emmett entraron a la habitación y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que no tenían una nieta sino que también tenían un nieto. Mandándole un mensaje de texto a Edward le avisaron de la sorpresa. Entre todos pensaron sobre los nombres pero al final Rose y Emmett los eligieron. Su primogénita se llamaría Ava Lily Cullen Hale y para el pequeño niño de papá su nombre seria Aiden Nicolás Cullen Hale.

Mientras que todos en Estados Unidos celebraban la llegada de dos integrantes en la familia Cullen, Edward se mantenía apartado de todo en Londres. Desde aquel día se había encerrado en su mundo y no dejaba que nadie entrara en él. En primer año de universidad había ido a todas las fiestas que le invitaban, era un joven lleno de vida y con ganas de tener algo de diversión. Hasta que la encontró a ella, una chica divertida y con mucha personalidad, hermosa como ninguna otra. Bree Tanner era la mujer perfecta para Edward. Se conocieron en una de las tantas fiestas que habían asistido, desde ese día no se separaron para nada y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. La coincidencia de que tenían varias clases juntos hacía que todo marchara bien. Ambos estaban estudiando contaduría, Bree no era feliz con su carrera y Edward lo sabía, pero ella tenía que hacerlo ya que su tío era quien le estaba pagando la carrera y no apoyaría ninguna que no fuera contaduría. Aún así trataba de pasarlo bien junto a Edward, quien muchas veces se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba pero hacia todo lo que estaba en sus manos para que su novia fuera feliz. Estaban en la cima de su relación, ambos se amaban y en la intimidad ambos eran feroces. La pasión era palpable y la manera de amarse no era tan tierna sino que era más bien salvaje pero eso a ambos les encantaba.

Los besos voraces de Edward, los rasguños como una gata de Bree hacían que la lujuria existiera al mil por ciento. Todo estaba bien hasta ese día, ese día cuando Bree decidió cambiar de carrera, ya estaban en el tercer año y les quedaban aún dos años, los planes de la pareja era consolidar la relación dando el paso para comprometerse y luego casarse cuando ambos terminaran la carrera. Pero esa noche luego de que Bree hablara a solas con su tío Aro todo sucedió muy rápido. Aro le había dicho que no, que esa carrera era lo único que iba a estudiar, que no la apoyaría si quería cambiar de carrera, trató de que Bree entrara en razón y pensara en las consecuencias de un cambio de carrera, pero nada la hizo cambiar de opinión. La carrera que quería estudiar Bree era historia del arte pero su tío no lo aprobó jamás, por lo que enojada y sin muchas alternativas salió de la casa de su tutor y se subió a su coche. Su teléfono sonaba y sonaba, sabía que era Edward, él quería saber que había sucedido con su tío, pero ella no estaba lista para darle las malas noticias.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas manejó por las calles de Londres y se olvidó por completo de qué lado tenía que manejar por lo que su auto chocó de frente con un camión de carga. La llamada de la policía dejó a Edward congelado y no podía moverse, aún no podía creer todo lo que el oficial le estaba diciendo.

El coche de Bree había quedado tan destruido que no podían identificar el cuerpo, cuando revisaron las cosas en el coche encontraron el teléfono con numerosas llamadas perdidas de Edward, de esa manera se dio por enterado de todo lo que sucedió. Corrió hasta el hospital, se sentía tremendamente culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando ya que él había insistido para que Bree fuera con su tío y hablara con él, pensando que sería lo mejor, pero jamás se imaginó que esa noche acabaría de esa manera. Edward desde ese día cambió rotundamente. Ya no iba a las fiestas solo se dedicaba a estudiar y cuando tenía necesidades llamaba a algunas _"amiguitas"_ y se desahogaba, pero ya no era el hombre apasionado sino que se había convertido en una máquina. Pensaba que el amor ya no era para él, por esa razón se encerró en su mundo y se aisló de todos sin importarle el daño que le hacía a su familia.

Cuando recibió la llamada de Emmett diciendo que se casaría con Rosalie, lo felicitó y trato de que no se notara el dolor que estaba sintiendo por la noticia. No es que le molestara, pero él también había tenido planes para casarse. Decidió no asistir ya que era un dolor que no quería sentir. Su hermano lo llamó hasta el último minuto pero él no cogió el teléfono. El tiempo pasó pero el dolor lo siguió durante toda la carrera. Se graduó pero no le avisó a su familia del evento, estaba solo y era mejor así, no había necesidad de someter a su madre a los detalles de su vida y era mejor para todos.

Había terminado de trabajar y solo quería dormir, solo quedaban unos meses para que Edward volviera a Estados Unidos a ayudar a su abuelo con el negocio de los restaurantes. Thomas le había dicho que después de un año del término de su carrera podría entrar a trabajar con él ya que tendría la experiencia que necesitaba para el negocio. Al entrar a su departamento su teléfono sonó con insistencia por lo que contestó aunque no con mucho ánimo, estaba cansado y se acercaba el aniversario de Bree.

— ¿Edward? —contestaron una vez que Edward puso el teléfono contra su oído.

—Sí, soy yo—respondió.

—El abuelo ha muerto —murmuró Emmett por la línea, su voz estaba estrangulada aguantando las ganas de llorar.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó un poco inseguro, no creía que había oído bien.

—Lo encontré en su despacho, le ha dado un infarto y no sobrevivió —explicó Emmett, sabía que para su hermano sería más difícil después de todo lo que había pasado. Ciertamente nadie en la familia sabía los detalles de lo que pasó, solo sabían que la novia de Edward había muerto, solo eso.

—Iré hoy mismo a California —contestó Edward por inercia, no podía conectar su cerebro con su boca, el _shock_ era demasiado.

—Será velado en Forks. —La voz de Emmett perdía fuerza a cada minuto que pasaba.

—Está bien iré allí, llegaré mañana por la mañana —dijo Edward y colgó el teléfono sin despedirse de su hermano.

Sentándose en el suelo y abrazando sus piernas comenzó a llorar por una nueva pérdida en su vida. Su abuelo era su mejor amigo, era el único que sabía todo lo que había pasado con Bree, él le aconsejó ir con su psicólogo para controlar las pesadillas pero jamás lo escuchó. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo. Le dolía el pecho, está pérdida lo tenía realmente mal. Con la poca fuerza que tenía y aún llorando por su abuelo que ya no estaba con él, hizo sus maletas para volver definitivamente a Estados Unidos. Luego volvería por lo demás.

Tomó sus maletas y se marchó al aeropuerto en su coche. Como era de esperarse en pleno invierno había vuelos suspendidos por el tiempo pero eso no le importó a Edward. Él tenía que llegar a Forks lo antes posible y ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. El vuelo fue largo y agotador, tener que hacer dos escalas, una en New York y la otra en Denver-Colorado. Estaba molido, literalmente, aún viajando en primera clase. Llegó a Forks poco antes de las doce, su familia lo abrazó apenas lo vio y él solo pudo ver el ataúd en medio de una gran sala llena de flores. Su pecho se contrajo de dolor y dejando las maletas a un lado se acercó a su abuelo que dormía en el ataúd.

En el aeropuerto se había cambiado, llevaba un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, se había puesto los lentes de sol oscuro para ocultar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Se mantuvo al margen de las ceremonias y hablaba muy poco, pero su hermano Emmett lo vio varias veces limpiarse las mejillas. No había aguantado las ganas de llorar y al verlo tan frágil lo abrazó sin importarle lo que le dijera.

Así pasó el tiempo y había llegado la hora de llevar a su abuelo a su nuevo hogar, el cementerio de Forks. Aun no entendía como su abuelo se le ocurrió querer ser enterrado en ese lugar, a Edward le parecía un lugar completamente asqueroso y sin clase. Pero no iba a decir nada, solo acataría la última voluntad de su abuelo. El cortejo llegó al antiguo cementerio y a Edward se le hacía difícil imaginar una vida donde no estaba su abuelo. Se dio cuenta de que el cementerio estaba completamente vacío, salvo por una chica de cabellos chocolates, vestida sin combinar estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas y se notaba que estaba llorando mientras arreglaba las flores sobre la tumba de alguien muy querido.

Edward se dio cuenta que la chica lo estaba mirando y gracias a sus lentes oscuros pudo mirarla sin culpa, pero su atención rápidamente pasó a la situación en la que estaban. Su abuelo había muerto y su dolor se agrandaba aún más. Dejó de mirar a la chica y puso su atención en el ataúd que iba delante de ellos. Al llegar al lugar donde quedaría su abuelo por siempre, comenzaron con la ceremonia. Edward no puso atención en nada, solo se arrodilló frente al ataúd y poniendo una mano sobre este lloraba de dolor. Silenciosamente le pedía perdón por no haber estado a su lado, por no haber cumplido como nieto.

Todo fue lento y tortuoso para todos, pero aún más para Edward. Cuando bajaron el ataúd Edward sintió que se moría y su madre preocupada por su hijo lo abrazó, este se dejó abrazar y lloró en los brazos de su madre. Cuando terminó todos se fueron, dejando solo a la familia. Pero ya era tarde y tenían muchas cosas que hacer. Edward estaba en estado catatónico por lo que su madre y su padre lo llevaron al coche. Lo subieron en el asiento trasero y se fueron del cementerio. Edward lloró todo el camino, ya eran dos las personas que perdía, dos personas que lo dejaban solo en el mundo, mirando perdidamente por la ventana vio a la chica del cementerio y quedó impactado por esos ojos achocolatados que se parecían a los de Bree. Negó con la cabeza cuando se alejaron, tenía que rehacer su vida, tenía que seguir adelante y ser como fue su abuelo. Un hombre fuerte a pesar de las adversidades.


	3. Capitulo II

Capitulo Beteado por Karen Bennett Cullen Robsten Maniatics, Beta de FFDA:

groups/betasffaddiction/

Amores Verdaderos

**Capítulo 2.**

Al llegar a la ferretería, Bella rápidamente se puso a trabajar, tenía que mantener su cabeza ocupada todo el tiempo que pudiera. La señora Newton se había mostrado amable durante todo este tiempo y eso hacía que Bella confiara en ella hasta cierto punto. Los señores Newton habían decidido añadir a la tienda una sección de deportes, habían escuchado que en Port Ángeles había una tienda de deportes que le estaba yendo muy bien, por lo tanto, querían ver que tal aumentaban las ventas si iban por ese rumbo. Esa decisión hacía que Bella tuviera que entrar un par de horas antes para hacerse cargo de la sección de deportes y eso generaría unos dólares extras a la hora de cobrar el sueldo. Bella tendría que aprender todas las funciones de los equipos y sus beneficios.

Cada cliente que entraba a la ferretería se marchaba satisfecho por haber encontrado lo que buscaba, además de la atención daba era muy satisfactoria. Bella hacía un gran trabajo y de eso se podía ver en las ganancias que estaba obteniendo la ferretería. Bella estaba ordenando algunas cosas en el pasillo ocho, donde estaban todos los artefactos para carpintería.

—¿Puedes ayudarme? —preguntó una voz masculina. Bella se giró y se quedó con la boca abierta por tanta belleza junta. El chico era alto, musculoso, pero no mucho y eso hacía que sus ropas se ajustaran perfectamente a su cuerpo.

—Por supuesto —respondió Bella un poco nerviosa, nunca sabía cómo actuar delante de un chico guapo. El hombre frente a ella tenía el cabello rubio, largo hasta la nuca y unos hermosos ojos celestes. Además llevaba puesto un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Bella se preguntó si él también estaba en el cementerio hoy y quiso saber si también era un Cullen—. Soy Bella, dime en qué puedo ayudarte —pensó que presentándose eso haría que el rubio hiciera lo mismo y la sacara de las dudas que estaba teniendo y no se explicaba porque tanta preocupación por esa familia.

—Soy Jasper Whitlock Cullen y estoy buscando el cementerio —respondió mirando fijamente a Bella, la pobre chica jamás había sido mirada con tanta intensidad y era que la belleza de la chica hacía que Jasper tuviera pensamientos poco inocentes y solo pensara en besar aquellos rosados y rellenos labios, pero se calmó, tenía que llegar al funeral de su abuelo y ya iba demasiado tarde.

—Oh, claro, yo te puedo ayudar —le contestó armándose de valor y tranquilizándose un poco, tenía que ser como una chica normal o al menos eso trataba de hacer. Comenzó a caminar con paso firme y trataba de no caer frente a ese espécimen de hombre.

Al salir de la tienda, Bella comenzó a darle las explicaciones de donde quedaba el cementerio, pero también que había visto salir varios coches con rumbo al norte. Jasper miraba cada detalle en el rostro de Bella y no puso atención en lo que decía, pero de igual forma asentía con la cabeza y sonreía cortésmente.

—Gracias por ayudarme —respondió Jasper con una sonrisa, tendría que averiguar cuál es la dirección del bendito cementerio. Como siempre iba tarde.

—De nada —la voz de Bella era música para los oídos de Jasper y despidiéndose con su saludo de manos, Jasper se marchó con dirección al cementerio. Él no se quedó tranquilo después de haber conocido a Bella.

Jasper Whitlock Cullen de 25 años, hijo de Bernard Whitlock y Edith Cullen. Hijo único y consentido en todo lo que pedía. Estudio psicología, aún en contra lo que su padre y su abuelo materno querían, desde pequeño había mostrado su sueño de ser un destacado psicólogo. A la edad de 10 años perdió a sus padres en un trágico accidente automovilístico dejando solo a un pequeño niño introvertido, que dada la situación, se encerró en su mundo aún más. Los padres de Jasper dejaron a Carlisle y Esme como tutores legales, ellos eran los únicos que podían decidir en la vida de Jasper. La muerte de sus padres significó un gran cambio para Jasper, haciendo que el chico estuviera completamente aislado del mundo. Muchas veces envidió a sus primos queriendo tener una familia. Cuando apenas tenía 18 años decidió hacer su vida. Además que la cláusula que habían dejado sus padres con respecto al dinero, terminaba y por fin podría hacer lo que quisiera. Al terminar el instituto, tomó un avión a New york donde consiguió ser un gran psicólogo como se lo había propuesto de pequeño.

Ahora se encontraba en Forks en busca del cementerio donde estaba su abuelo y luego tendría que ir a la casa que habían comprado sus tíos.

Bella se quedó mirando el hermoso coche rojo en que se había marchado Jasper. ¡Demonios! Sí que habían llegado hombres guapos a Forks, se preguntó qué haría Jessica ante tantos hombres buenos y comestibles como ella decía. Negando con la cabeza entró nuevamente a la tienda donde una chica de ojos verdes y cabello negro azabache la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó Bella cortésmente, había sido descubierta por una completa extraña.

—Por supuesto, necesito unos clavos que no sean muy grandes, en realidad no sé muy bien la medida, pero si me muestras algunos creo que podría funcionar. —respondió llena de energía. Bella quedó impactada por la actitud de la chica, era un poco más baja que ella y tenía una energía que a simple vista ya agotaba. Bella se armó de toda la paciencia y se dirigió al pasillo número tres donde estaban todos los clavo y demasíes.

Bella le mostró algunos de una medida mediana y la chica los aceptó.

—También necesito un martillo, creo —dijo pensativamente.

—Bueno, tenemos unos grandes y otros más pequeños —Bella fue hasta el siguiente pasillo y le mostró los martillos que necesitaba.

—Eso sería de mucha ayuda —respondió la chica siguiéndola—. Es muy atractivo Jasper ¿cierto? —preguntó mirando a Bella. Ella temió que la mujer fuera novia de Jasper, pero aun así no dejaría de dar su opinión.

—Mucho, es muy guapo —respondió Bella y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la morena.

—Soy Alice Brandon y trabajo en el restaurant "Sweets Dreams" —se presentó, Bella sonrió y tomó la mano que estaba extendiendo Alice.

—Mucho gusto, soy Bella y trabajo aquí —Bella hizo un gesto abarcando la tienda haciendo que Alice riera con ganas.

—De eso me di cuenta —Alice sonrió.

A Bella se le ocurrió una idea y podría ser que Alice le ayudara, necesitaba un nuevo empleo ya que los gastos del hospital de su madre era una suma muy elevada y con lo que ganaba en la tienda no alcazaba para mucho. No perdía nada con preguntar.

—Alice, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? —dijo Bella algo nerviosa e indecisa. Alice se dio cuenta y creía saber lo que Bella le iba a preguntar.

—Dime, si puedo ayudarte, lo haré —respondió Alice con una sonrisa conciliadora.

—Necesito un nuevo empleo, que sea en la noche ¿Tú crees que podrías ayudarme? —Bella mientras hablaba miraba para todos lados, no quería que nadie escuchara ya que eso alimentaria los chismes en el pueblo.

—Por supuesto, pero por ahora necesitamos un pianista ¿sabes tocar el piano? —preguntó Alice, Bella se mordió el labio, claramente ella no sabía muy bien tocar el piano, solo en las clases de música había tocado un par de instrumentos y no era una profesional pero lo intentaría.

—Sí, sé tocar el piano —respondió Bella, tenía que hacer algo y lo antes posible.

—Perfecto, ven esta noche y te haremos una prueba —Alice tomó el martillo más pequeño. —Creo que esto es todo.

Bella asintió y sacó la cuenta de las cosas que Alice llevaba. Ella canceló el total y se fue a su casa, tenía que reparar un mueble y vería como quedaba. Bella siguió en su trabajo y pronto tendría otro empleo, siempre y cuando todo saliera como había pensado.

La cuenta del hospital era sumamente exagerada y aún no entendía por qué tanto dinero, pero según lo que había escuchado, como su madre tenía un empleo fijo y eso hacía que el estado no le diera la ayuda necesaria en su enfermedad, por lo que tenía que pagar el tratamiento, medicamentos y estancia en un hospital. Al momento de morir toda esa deuda pasaba al familiar más cercano y ese familiar era Bella. Por esa causa, ella decidió postergar los estudios un año o más para pagar esa deuda y luego enfocarse solo en los estudios. Sabía que para su madre no era la mejor decisión pero no podía hacer más, estaba sola y tenía que alimentarse para seguir viviendo.

El restaurant "Sweets Dreams" se encontraba en Port Ángeles y aunque Bella no le gustara la idea, tendría que usar la vieja camioneta de su madre. Al salir del trabajo corrió hasta su casa, tenía poco tiempo y necesitaba llegar puntual a su cita en el restaurant, de eso dependían muchas cosas. Su paso era rápido pero cuidadoso, uno de los defectos de Bella era muy torpe, tropezaba con todo incluso con sus propios pies, muchas veces esa torpeza hacía que sufriera varios accidentes, pero siempre lo tomaba con humor y trataba de ser cuidadosa.

Al llegar a la casa, entró en su habitación y buscó su mejor ropa, tenía que dar una buena impresión y obtener ese empleo. Pero todo su closet eran Jeans y camisetas. Tendría que ver algo en el closet de su madre, pero creía que no sería capaz de usar su ropa. Con las puertas del closet abiertas y ella sentada al final de la cama, paseó su mirada por la ropa de su madre, tenía muchos, jeans, pantalones de traje y una que otra falda, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Bella fue un hermoso vestido negro, corto de strapless, era muy lindo pero no se lo iba a poner, en lugar de eso tomó una pantalón de tela azul oscuro, una camisa blanca de seda, cuando terminó de ponerse la ropa se vio en el espejo y le gustó el aspecto que tenía, solo le faltaba un toque de maquillaje además de unos tacones.

Con su abrigo negro puesto y su bufanda alrededor de su cuello, tomó las llaves de la camioneta y salió de casa. Muchos sentimientos comenzaron a rondar en su cabeza y el dolor de la perdida se volvió palpable, pero ahora era cuando tenía que mostrar que era fuerte y podía con todo. Puso las llaves y comenzó a manejar manteniendo a raya las emociones y también las lágrimas. Se había maquillado pero no mucho. Había visto a su madre hacerlo y algo sabía sobre el tema. Usó rímel y un lindo brillo labial haciendo que su rostro se viera un poco más cálido y se sintió hermosa, como cuando su madre le compraba ropa o algún juguete. Sonrió ante el descubrimiento de que al pensar en su mamá, no hubo dolor ni tristeza sino que una genuina sonrisa. Le encantó la sensación y quería que cada vez que pensara en su madre fuera una sonrisa que le adornara el rostro y no un par de lágrimas.

No encontró un lugar donde aparcar cerca del restaurant, por lo que tuvo que dejar la camioneta en una cuadra más abajo. Sus pies dolían por la poca costumbre pero eso no impediría que llegara a hacer esa prueba, conseguiría el trabajo a costa de lo que sea. En el restaurant, buscaba a Alice pero no la encontraba en ningún lado, se quitó la bufanda y siguió buscándola con la mirada. Se dio cuenta que había varios chicos de traje con un par de hojas en las manos, seguramente ellos también venían a la prueba y allí ella no iba a poder ganar el puesto. Se sentó en un taburete en la barra esperando a ver a Alice, aún no se quitaba el abrigo ya que tenía un poco de frio.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —preguntó un chico que no había visto, giró su rostro encontrándose con unos ojos cafés y una sonrisa ladeada muy hermosa. El chico era completamente guapo, Bella se dijo a si misma que necesitaba salir más si quería encontrar el amor.

—Un vaso de agua —pidió— ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Alice? —preguntó mirando al moreno barman que la miraba con una sonrisa boba en sus labios.

—Ella llegará en un par de minutos. Tiene que realizar las pruebas para el nuevo pianista, creo que tú estás aquí por eso ¿cierto? —respondió el moreno acercándose más a Bella.

—Pues sí, ella me dijo que viniera —la sonrisa de Bella era igual que la del chico.

—Soy Jacob Black —Jacob extendió su mano hacia Bella y ella encantada la tomó.

—Soy Bella Swan —respondió inocentemente o eso pensaba, pero ese nombre no pasó desapercibido para Jacob.

—Es un placer —respondió Jacob y le dio su vaso de agua.

Para Jacob, el apellido Swan significaba mucho, uno de los socios del señor Thomas Cullen era el gran empresario Charlie Swan. Que ahora estaba felizmente casado con Sue Clearwater y tenían dos hijos, Leah y Seth. Pensó que quizás esta información sacaría algo de provecho, además la chica estaba muy linda y también se aprovecharía de eso. Sonrió para sí mismo ante las ideas que acaban de ocurrírsele.

Alice apareció por una de la puerta trasera y sonrió al ver a Bella sentada en el bar, pero le mosqueó que Jacob estuviera tan cerca de ella, ese chico siempre le había caído mal, cada vez que estaba cerca de él sentía malas vibras y Bella era demasiado buena para él. Rápidamente se acercó a la chica y la saludó con dos besos en ambas mejillas.

—Gracias por venir, algunos de estos chicos son bastante malos —Alice sonrió tomando la mano de Bella, la llevó hasta el otro lado del salón poniéndola de las primeras en las pruebas.

Muchos de los chicos y chicas protestaron pero Alice los hizo callar, solo eso bastó. La chica menudita era de un carácter impresionante, incluso dejó a Bella sin decir ni una palabra y completamente congelada en su puesto.

—Bueno creo que era la primera y todo está listo para que puedas tocar —Alice le indicó a Bella que se acercara al piano y con algo de indecisión se quitó el abrigo.

Junto a Alice había un chico grande y musculoso, era de cabellos oscuros rizados y tenía los ojos verdes y cuando sonreía unos hoyuelos se formaban en sus mejillas, Bella lo reconoció, él era uno de los tantos hombres que estaba en el cementerio del señor Thomas Cullen. Quizás era uno de los nietos.

—Bien, aquí voy —dijo Bella sentándose en el silloncito del piano de cola negro en medio del salón. No se había dado cuenta de que había algunos comensales allí comiendo, eso hizo que los nervios fueran aún más.

—Cuando quieras —indicó el hombre.

Bella asintió y recordó a su madre antes de poner los dedos sobre las teclas blancas y negras.

Los Cullen – Masen al llegar a su recién adquirida casa, era grande, de tres pisos, tenía habitaciones para cada miembro de la familia. Emmett fue el primero en llegar, él y su mujer Rosalie estaban ansiosos de ver a sus hijos, que los habían dejado con una niñera, ya que si los hubieran llevado al funeral, hubiera sido un desastre. El coche de los padres de Edward fue el último en llegar y es que habían esperado un par de minutos para ver si su sobrino aparecía, pero al ver que no fue así, se habían marchado. Edward sin decir una palabra se bajó del coche, aún llevaba los lentes de sol a pesar de que el día en Forks estaba completamente nublado y con cara de llover.

Carlisle abrió la cajuela, Edward sacó las maletas y entró a la casa, aún no había conocido a sus sobrinos y no tenía ganas de hacerlo, por ahora lo único que le apetecía era dormir y dormir. Entró a la casa sin mirar nada, otro día o en otra vida le daría un vistazo a la mansión.

—Tu habitación está en la tercera planta —Dijo su madre, le dolía ver a su hijo de esa manera y sabía que era aún más difícil por todo lo que había pasado, pero ahora él estaba cerca y podría ayudarlo.

—Gracias —murmuró Edward y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al último nivel. Suspiró ruidosamente. Extrañaba su departamento pero mientras tendría que conformarse con vivir con sus padres. Además, tenía que esperar a que se leyera el testamento para tomar alguna decisión.

Encontró su habitación y se llevó una grata sorpresa. El lugar estaba impecable, las paredes eran de un color gris y todo combinaba, la cama estaba justo en medio de la habitación y frente a esta había una gran ventanal donde entraba mucha luz, pero estaba cubierta por unas cortinas blancas y otras grises. A cada lado de la cama había una mesita de noche con su respectivas lámparas. La ropa de cama era blanca y gris. Edward inspeccionó la habitación. Había una gran closet donde podría guardar sus cosas, además que en una de las paredes habían unas puertas de cristal y del otro lado había otra habitación pero parecía más un despacho, tenía un gran escritorio, una laptop de última tecnología, también tenía un librero lleno de libros. Al menos su madre sabía lo que le gustaba, pero tenía que pensar donde poner sus cosas que tenía en Londres además de su colección de cd's.

Dejó sus maletas sobre un sofá de cuero negro que había cerca de pared, entre el closet y la ventana. También tenía su propio baño, algo que le gustaba mucho, ya que él gozaba de la privacidad por completo. Se quitó su chaqueta y dejando los lentes de sol sobre una de las mesitas de noche, se sentó en la cama. Quitándose sus zapatos y calcetines se tiró sobre el lecho dejando caer su cuerpo y cerrando los ojos. Haber llorado como un niño en el cementerio y en el funeral le había pasado la cuenta, sentía sus ojos hinchados y cansados. No quería verse en un espejo ya que se podía imaginar como era su rostro y no quería sentirse más mal por todo.

Como era de esperarse y tenía como costumbre, se quedó dormido rápidamente, pero sus horas de sueño no fueron las mejores, a los pocos minutos después de que se durmiera, las pesadillas llegaron a su mente haciendo de su vida un tormento. La pesadilla era siempre la misma y constante. Veía a Bree en el coche justo cuando chocaba, aunque él jamás vio como había quedado el vehículo. Pero había algo que cambió en su pesadilla, ahora podía ver a su abuelo mirándolo y negando con la cabeza. Cuando quería acercarse a él y preguntarle qué estaba haciendo allí, un camión se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, pero al darse vuelta para moverse, podía sentir el camión colisionar con su cuerpo haciéndolo despertar del golpe. Se sintió confundido y no conseguía pensar claramente, miró para todo lados tratando de averiguar dónde estaba, hasta que el recuerdo de haber estado en el cementerio le llegó de repente. Supo que estaba en el frio pueblo de Forks y que la muerte de su abuelo era cierta. Miró hacia la ventana y vio que ya estaba cayendo la noche, por lo que decidió salir a tomar algo de aire.

De sus maletas sacó algo de ropa. Se duchó y se arregló la maraña de cabello que tenía, pero cuando vio que su cabello no iba a cooperar con él, lo dejó estar, esta vez había ganado su cabello. Se puso una camisa celeste cielo y unos pantalones negros, además de una chaqueta de cuero negro. Iría a darse una vuelta al restaurant de su abuelo. Al bajar las escaleras y pasar por el living escuchó la voz de Jasper.

—Y allí en esa ferretería encontré a una hermosa chica —soltó una risita. Estaban en la cocina por lo que Edward se preguntó de qué chica hablaba Jasper, además que hacía ya tiempo que no veía a su primo. En la cocina estaba Rose, Esme y Carlisle. Emmett había ido al restaurant de su abuelo.

—¿Qué chica? —preguntó Edward entrando a la cocina, Jasper apenas lo vio lo abrazó, ambos primos se estimaban mucho ya que se habían criado juntos y se separaron cuando se fueron a la universidad. Jasper estaba al tanto de lo que pasó con Bree, pero al igual que toda su familia, solo sabía la versión corta.

—Pues aunque no lo creas, me perdí en este pequeño pueblo, por lo que me detuve a pedir indicaciones —contó Jasper, al ver que Edward no decía nada, continuó con su historia—. Pues en la ferretería había una chica muy guapa que me ayudó, quiero anunciarles que me he enamorado —soltó dramáticamente, Edward puso los ojos en blanco. Jasper era enamoradizo y durante su juventud había tenido varias novias, cuando quería a una chica la conseguía y la trataba como a una princesa.

—¿Y cómo era? —preguntó Edward, durante unos segundos pensó en la chica del cementerio. Pateó ese recuerdo bien lejos, él estaba allí solo con fines prácticos no por encontrar a nadie con quien tener sexo, para eso se iría a Londres a seguir con su vida.

—Era hermosa, ojos y cabellos como el chocolate derretido, unos labios rosados y rellenos que me gritaban que los besara, una piel suave y tersa, muy hermosa para ser de un pequeño pueblo, —guiñó Jasper— mañana iré a verla a la tienda y la invitaré cenar —sonrió haciendo que Edward se sintiera incómodo. Se dio cuenta de que la descripción de la chica se parecía a la que había visto en el cementerio y luego a un lado de la carretera.

—¿Vas a salir? —la pregunta de su madre lo volvió al presente y se quedó mirándola por unos segundos, todos en la cocina esperaban una respuesta.

—Iré a dar una vuelta —miró a su padre— ¿puedes prestarme tu coche? —preguntó. Odiaba depender tanto de sus padres, pero se consolaba que era por algunos días.

—Claro, las llaves están en el tablero a un costado del garaje. —respondió Carlisle mirando a su hijo, no tenía el mejor aspecto, pero era mejor que saliera y se distrajera a que se quedara encerrado en su habitación.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que Edward dijo antes de salir de la cocina, averiguaría si la chica de la que estaba hablando Jasper era la misma que estaba en la carretera.

Se subió al coche de su madre y comenzó a manejar. Cuando ya estaba en la carretera y pasó frente a la tienda, se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada. Maldijo entre dientes, a él que le importaba si eran la misma persona, daba lo mismo si Jasper quería acostarse con la chica o no, él tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Pero aun desterrando ese pensamiento, sentía que algo iba a sucederle y puso mayor atención en la carretera. Decidió ir al restaurant de su abuelo, iría a ver qué tal estaba la noche y quizás podría así distraer de aquella estúpida sensación.

Al llegar al restaurant, vio que el espacio que decía Thomas Cullen estaba desocupado y sin más estacionó el coche allí, le importaría poco si alguien decía algo. Había mucha gente en el restaurant y todo parecía ir bien hasta que escuchó las teclas de un piano emitir sonido. Dirigió su mirada hacia el piano de cola negra que se encontraba en medio del restaurant y vio a una chica tocando. Tenía su cabello tomado en una coleta alta, varios rizos caían sobre su espalda. Sus ojos estaban pegados en las teclas. Edward miró sus manos, quedó hipnotizado como movía sus dedos con suavidad pero se percató de que la chica no era una profesional, pero aun así no podía dejar de mirarla. Reconoció la melodía y sonrió. Era "My heart will go on" claramente, él había visto el Titánic.

En el momento de que Bella levantó su rostro, sus ojos chocaron con unas esmeraldas tan hermosas como jamás había visto en su vida, por más que trataba de quitar su mirada de aquellos ojos no podía, estaba hipnotizada. Edward tampoco podía dejar de mirarla y anteriormente había pensado de que la chica se parecía a Bree, pero estaba completamente equivocado, los ojos de Bree eran más oscuros, casi llegando a negros y su cabello era más oscuro. Los ojos de la chica era como el chocolate muy claro con unos manchas verdosas, además de su cabello tenía reflejos rojos, su rostro era en forma de corazón y su boca hermosa.

Mientras que la melodía seguía sonando bajo los dedos de Bella, ambos parecían no respirar. Emmett se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba allí y se acercó a él poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, acto que hizo que Edward volviera su mirada hacia él.

—Toca muy bien ¿no? —Dijo Emmett mirando a la chica.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Edward mirándolo y disimulando su interés, no quería que él se enterara de que la chica lo había cautivado por completo.

—Isabella Swan —respondió Emmett, pero su ceño frunció por un momento.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward viendo a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

—Puede que la chica sea algo de Charlie —contestó y la melodía terminó, ambos hermanos miraron a la chica.

—¿Puedes tocar algo más? —pidió Edward. Emmett lo miró con curiosidad pero desechó cualquier idea, ya que sabía que a Edward solo le importaba la empresa de su abuelo.

—Por Supuesto —Contestó con una débil sonrisa. A Edward eso llamó su atención, pensó que la chica se echaría para atrás pero no, tomó una gran respiración antes de volver a tocar.

Comenzó a tocar una suave melodía que poco a poco iba avanzando y era muy agradable para los oídos, todos las personas que en ese momento que estaban cenando en el restaurant, estaban prestando atención a la castaña que tocaba el piano. Emmett prácticamente se llevó a su hermano donde estaba Alice mirando a Bella sonriendo. La chica sí sabía tocar el piano.

Edward no dejaba de mirar a la chica y se obligó a voltear hacia otro lado, no le gustaba la sensación que la muchacha le provocaba, le incomodaba porque ni siquiera con Bree sentía aquello, cerró los ojos y pensó en algo más. La melodía lo transportaba a un lugar mejor.

Nadie de los de allí reconoció la melodía pero Alice si lo hizo, ya que era una romántica empedernida. La melodía que Bella tocaba era una pieza de piano de la película de Orgullo y prejuicio. Edward levantó su mirada para ver a la chica cuando terminó de tocar.

—Bien, me pareció perfecto —dijo Emmett acercándose a Bella.

—Gracias —respondió la chica—. ¿Cuándo sabré si tengo el puesto? —preguntó Bella, esperaba que esa respuesta llegara pronto.

—Mañana por la mañana te dejaremos ver lo que suceda —respondió Emmett.

—Por ahora debes llenar este folleto con tus datos y nos pondremos en contacto contigo —Alice le dio a Bella unos papeles y un bolígrafo.

Bella se fue hasta una mesa que estaba en el fondo y comenzó a poner sus datos en el papel. Edward la siguió con la mirada y estaba estudiando sus gestos, muchas veces pasó su dedo por su nariz o mordía la parte trasera del bolígrafo. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fueron las repetidas veces que su mano iba a su cabeza, era como un tic, pero le fascinó como mordía ese labio. Se encontró fantaseando en morder ese labio y con suavidad tirarlo. Negó con la cabeza, no debía pensar de esa manera, era una chica de pueblo, además que él no estaría el tiempo suficiente en ese lugar como para estar con alguien.

Emmett seguía escuchando a los demás chicos que estaban "Audicionando" para el puesto de pianista en el "Sweets Dreams". Edward decidió concentrarse en ayudar a su hermano que en fantasear con aquella desconocida. Alice se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y sonrió. Edward era un chico guapo y para ella no sería difícil seducirlo, además sabía que a Bella le gustaba Jasper, ese era un punto a su favor.

Con la experiencia que tenía Edward, Emmett pensó que todo sería más fácil.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Emmett mirando a su hermano. Habían terminado con las audiciones y Bella ya se había marchado dejando su solicitud sobre la mesa, Edward no dejaba de mirarlo. No podía creer que la chica apenas había terminado el instituto y tenía solo 18 años.

—¿Y bien qué? —respondió Edward, la verdad era que estaba tan absorto mirando la hoja de Bella que no había prestado atención a lo que Emmett le había preguntado.

—Quiero que me ayudes a escoger a dos pianistas para el restaurant. Uno para el día y el otro para la noche. —comunicó Emmett a un hermano realmente despistado.

—Isabella Swan y Garrett Serrano —respondió Edward tomando las solicitudes de ambos y dándoselas a Alice.

Alice era la gerente del restaurant, aún no sabía qué pasaría con ella ahora que el señor Thomas Cullen había muerto. Igual que la familia tenía que esperar. Emmett sonrió con la elección de su hermano y pensó que quizás esa chica podría hacer que el antiguo Edward volviera. No había sido un tonto y se dio cuenta de cómo Edward reaccionó cuando vio a Bella, todavía guardaba las esperanzas de ver a su hermano feliz y compartiendo con la familia.

—Bien, Alice mañana temprano llama a Isabella y a Garrett —miró a su hermano por unos segundos antes de girarse a ver a Alice—. Garrett irá en el turno de día, mientras que Bella en el de la noche —ordenó Emmett. Alice asintió y se dirigió al despacho que usaba habitualmente.

Ambos hermanos dejaron el restaurant. Edward pensó que quizás mañana podría volver a verla pero sabía que no sería correcto, la chica era muy joven y quizás inexperta en todo ámbito. Si quería tener un poco de diversión debería de buscar alguien más mayor. Emmett se dirigido a su casa, quería ver a sus hijos antes de irse a dormir, además deseaba tener a su esposa solo para él. Edward cambiando de rumbo, se dirigido a Seattle en busca de un desahogo.


End file.
